


Clear Mind on a Stormy Night

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2019 [21]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen, Rain, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Sara leaves the Waverider to go for a walk in the past to clear her head. It just so happens that she chose a stormy night for a walk and a familiar face shows up. Too bad he doesn't quite know her yet.Day twenty-one of the Fictober challenge.





	Clear Mind on a Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> It has been ages since I last wrote anything even remotely related to this ship, so I decided to drop this little ship in the middle of a Fictober prompt.  
Prompt: Umbrella

Walking around Central City in the time shortly before she returned from the dead and before she had returned to Starling, Sara had hardly even noticed the rain when it started.

The next thing she knew she was half soaked.

Thunder sounded in the sky somewhere above and lightning lit up the night.

She just needed to clear her head so she selected a random date and left the Waverider under Zari's control for a bit while the timeline was relatively steady.

The next thing she noticed was a presence approaching her from behind, she could tell by the sound of boots splashing as someone ran up behind her.

It took a lot of willpower to not knock the poor bastard in the face as he ran up right beside her.

The rain abruptly stopped as the man slowed to match her pace.

Her eyes immediately found his at the moment and she couldn't believe whose eyes they were.

"You looked like you were getting a little wet," He drawled.

She glanced up and saw he was holding an umbrella above the both of them, before meeting his eyes again.

"Just a little rain, it's never killed anyone before," she joked lamely.

Surprisingly enough, he chuckled at her joke.

"True enough, but still wouldn't want someone as gorgeous as you catching a cold."

His voice sounded just like she had remembered it.

After a bit of silence he finally asked her name, at first she was going to lie and give him an alias, but her mouth had other plans and so he learned her name was Sara.

He did not give her his name, not that he needed to, seeing as she already knew it.

They walked together for what seemed like hours that night until finally, they had made their way to the house she knew was one of his safe houses.

"I guess this is you," she told him.

"You would be corr- wait, how did you know that?" he turned to face her with confusion clear on his face.

"I just know things," she replied with a shrug.

He raised his eyebrow at her and smirked.

"So, you're like a fortune teller or a psychic or something?"

"Nope." she didn't elaborate more on it as they stood on the porch, sheltered from the rain.

"I would invite you in, but I'm nothing if not a gentleman, so I won't," he said as he watched her with interest.

She shook her head as she watched lightning streak across the sky.

Leonard offered her the umbrella they had been sharing during their walk since she refused his offer of walking her home to make sure she made it.

Sara relented and accepted the offer after a bit and walked off of the porch just as he unlocked the door to step inside.

"Leonard?" she called out.

He shifted his attention back to her.

"Thanks for the umbrella, and the talk," she said.

"And word of advice, red isn't your color, blue is."

She told him that and he glanced down at the red leather jacket he was wearing before shaking his head at her and laughing.

"Goodnight, Sara and be safe out there," he waved and started to enter the house once again.

Only once he turned away did he realize that she had called him by name when he had never even told her it.

"Wait, how did you know my-"

Leonard turned back around to face her but when he did, she was nowhere to be found and he was left with the lingering feeling that he would meet that strange woman again eventually.

Until he met her again, however, he would always wonder who that Sara woman really was and how she knew his name.


End file.
